Blindsided
by Insane Magician
Summary: Cat never thought she would allow herself to be blinded by a tackle, even if she knew it was coming, while playing American football. Then again she never realized just how far she would go listening to certain blonde, or how far she would go for her.
1. 1

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own Supergirl, or Superman, or Batman.

 **Blindsided**

Cat stared at the blue sky and thinking, just how much it reminded her of certain blonde's eyes, then the feeling of the damp grass brought her back and a huff escaped her.

"Cut it out, Cat," the young man who had tackled her stated with a growl, "this isn't a girls' sport."

With a snarl, she made their helmets clash. "Suck on it, Wayne," she snapped, glare evident, "you had no qualms about using Barbara as your runner."

"Yeah, she still isn't quarterback!" He huffed back, finally standing as he sensed Clark coming up and didn't want to be manhandled by the Neanderthal.

"Well, too bad," Clark stated with narrowed eyes, "Cat is the best for the position, and it was either her or Lois, so same difference."

"What about Lex?!" Bruce asked — more like demanded.

"He had fun trying to ruin the Metropolis Meteors," he replied before turning to the two blondes; he wasn't surprised to find Kara back as fast as possible with human limitations. "Are you fit to continue the game?"

"Tell me, who else is fit for the job?" Cat sassed with some snap, glaring at the other girl. "Danvers, if you didn't score, so help me any deity above, below, and wherever else — I don't care what grand gesture you have to make at the end of this game, I'm _not_ finishing it."

"How can you handle their lovers spat?" Bruce asked the other boy; at least their teammate ignored the comment, seeing as the opposing quarterback left without further words.

Kara, for her part, sighed. "She's fine cousin, she can definitely keep playing," she said with relief, "just give us a few?" She requested. "Cat likes the sun."

"As if either of you didn't," she retorted.

"Fine, I'll ask Lucy to bring you guys some water," he stopped then turned, "never mind, our runner is coming with them."

He left them with a wave, and just as he said, Alex arrived with water bottles and no helmet, while Kara helped Cat off her own. The brunette sat down, ignoring her peer in an effort to make conversation with her sister. The blonde blushed at the attention, but still continued, knowing Cat needed the respite.

"So, did you get your calculations?" Alex asked as soon as the blonde sat upright. "I still don't understand your risky tactics."

"You don't have to," came the flippant response, "yes I got the data; with a direct snap at you, James and Clark can make a dent to their wall; Kara will be your shield and I'll distract Wayne while she handles Gordon."

"We'll be behind you, taking care of other safeties and line backers." Kara promised.

Alex sighed. "I still don't understand how I got roped into this."

" _You_!?" Cat growled in annoyance, drinking some water before drenching her head with more an half left. "She's your _sister_! You got an excuse. I'm not her _anything_ **and** I'm still here, getting bruised."

"No broken bones," the other blonde remarked as most of her tension left.

"That doesn't make me happy having to get tackled, even if it's not the first time." Their helmets were soon in place, their short break over.

"I know," Kara make their helmets clash softly, "I'm sorry."

Cat took her by the helmet's mask and clashed them again with narrowed eyes. "You'll be if this surprise you promised isn't worth it.

"Huddle!" She cried and with her team around her, she stated her plan. "Willie, Jimmy, you won't be receiving, but I still need you to keep their cornerbacks busy; specially Richard, (he's a dick) but good in the air."

"The name's Winn," one of them replied sullenly.

"And only Clark can call me Jimmy," the other huffed, "even Lucy stopped."

"From what I heard, she doesn't stop in private," one of them remarked with a chuckle.

"Coach Henshaw, any words?" Cat asked, making them all choke.

"Don't fail me," was all he said with a shake of head.

Turning her head, Cat sighed in resignation as she watched Kara take her place; her left center was the only reason she had agreed to the whole thing. Transferring to Metropolis High School from her very own Academy . . . _moving_ to Metropolis and away from National City, and she really didn't know which she liked best. Living with her father had been alright, until he began dating again, and her mother was no better. With one last look towards the bleachers, staring at Lois as she held a young boy and she knew, she was happy. No one knew the truth behind Carter, and she wasn't about to share it with anyone either; those who knew, knew, no one else had the right to know.

"Focus Cat," Alex called from behind her, "you can't really do much about your half-brother and father now."

"I know," she sighed in reply; one of the reasons why she had agreed, wasn't only to shove Bruce Wayne's prejudice regarding the fact that girls couldn't do what boys did, but also because she had been offered a scholarship at Metropolis finest and really, she wanted a journalism degree more than anything. "I know."

They won, barely, and just with a one-point difference due to the risky action of scoring a touchdown and not a kick. Lucy had been disappointed; she was their designated kicker but she understood, and was happy that their team had won. At least Bruce took it well, extending a hand and agreeing with her, going as far as to reveal he was grooming not only Richard but also Barbara to take over as quarterback once he left school that year.

It was surprising. What was more, before Kara could go off with the cheerleaders to perform their routine — part of the surprise — what truly amazed her was her mother suddenly appearing. She received Carter from Lois, still not pleased to have the head cheerleader help with the baby but accepting it nonetheless. The boy was giddy, as though knowing they had won, making pleased and happy noises with his huge smile. In a way, it pained her, seeing Kara's smile on him, and in another, it was a relief.

"I see you're still carrying _him_ around," Katherine sniffed, coming to stand in front of her. "Come back home, Kitty."

"I'm not leaving him, **mother** ," she replied scathingly.

"I'll take him," Adam grumbled, and he was hit on the back of the head by their father, "I mean, dad will take him."

"Charles," the woman drawled.

"Katherine," he snarled back.

"Ugh, quit it, this isn't a _happy_ **_family_** ," she groused, smiling for the child in her arms before glaring at them. "I'm not going back, I'm very happy with things as they are."

"You're playing American football!" Her mother screeched.

"As _quarterback_!" Her father agreed, seething.

"Oh look, you're finally coming to terms in regards to something," she stated with a sardonic, yet delightful smile. "See Adam, why you got the better end of the deal? I just guess a Foster and a Grant will never agree, unless it's to disagree regarding their children.

"It's not my fault he didn't make the cut," she accused, glaring at all three, unmoved by their matching ones and firmly believing hers was more powerful, "if I hadn't agreed, they would have coaxed Lois.

"And if you had been there when he was born, you might have a chance to have him," she hissed at her brother, _half_ -brother, "Carter is mine, she made sure of it, and I'm not giving him to _anyone_."

The silence was broken by footsteps behind her. "Cat, she's going to keep delaying things until you can watch." It was Alex, and she motioned with her arms to hold the boy. "Come on, Astra is here too, and you know how she loves this two-year old."

Without hesitation, doubt or question, she handed the boy over, who squealed in happiness and made other gushing noises. "Is it only now, that you know he doesn't drool and enjoys a selected few's company, that you're jealous about your actions, huh?"

"He's also as smart as his mom," Astra said, holding the child on her hip. "Come along Kitten, they can't start without you there."

"Kitty!" Her mother cried in outrage, but she just smirked.

"She calls me _Kitten_ , which makes all the difference." She sassed, following the three dark-haired individuals that had come to mean a lot to her. "Where's Eliza?"

"Fawning over Kara," Alex huffed with a smile.

The cheer was amazing. They sat on the ground, watching; Clark had his mother in front, providing back support for the woman as she smiled and laughed, where to Cat's left. Martha had been great about allowing Astra, Alex, Kara, Cat and Carter to move in with her and her son as the older woman began searching for a place, and had actually been sad to see them move to their own place. They all missed her meals, and so they usually went to her place to eat _anyway_. Eliza, after loosing her own husband, had been thinking about moving herself, but had so much to sort through before making her decision; the same that had happened to Martha, intriguing enough. Using Alex very much like Martha used Clark, they sat to her right, staring in awe at the air acrobatics displayed.

Behind her, and providing her a solid comfort she had never known she had been missing, was Astra. She had been terrified when she found out Kara wasn't human, just for it to grow into awe and wonder. Even if she didn't like to fly, no matter how amazing it was, she found herself more at home with Kara and her own kin, than in her own skin; just the fact that she was willing to put up with Lois Lane for crying out loud, and that was when she realized something.

 _I love her_ the thought rang clear on her head and she gasped; she prided herself in being amazing and brilliant, but just the fact that she was as blindsided as when Bruce had tackled her . . . what was **_wrong_** with her?! She stood along with the others when the love of her life approached and, without further words, kissed her. When had Eliza taken her boy? She didn't know and at that moment, she didn't care. _I love you_ — but the words wouldn't leave her.

"You do know that Clark and Lois will still be our high school's sweethearts, don't you?" Kara whispered, but Cat silenced her with a bruising kiss, so unlike the soft and sweet one they had shared.

"They can induce cavity for all I care," Cat replied huskily, "that we'll be the power couple of Metropolis."

"Cat?" She asked, after the kiss finally ended.

"I love you," she beat Kara to it, making her laugh and for them to kiss again, a quick peck.

The whistles broke them from their bubble as more than half the school cheered and the other half glared. Clark had been the one to whistle, and by then everyone knew, picking on Clark was okay, but never on those he considered family. Cat noticed than Katherine, Charles and Adam had left, and that she was likely disowned by her own parents. She didn't care, she was already emancipated and guardian of a beautiful two-year-old baby boy, and she could hear Bruce whistling as well.

For Cat, life had never been better, and she was sure it wouldn't have been so great if she hadn't been quarterback and captain of her football team, or if she hadn't been blindsided, even if she had known it had been coming, by Gotham's Bat Knights. Now she was part of a loving family, and a dedicated team; she had made it to Metropolis Meteor's Shinning Stars, and this was a fact commemorated by being carried on her teammates' shoulders. Funny, it was James Olsen and Bruce Wayne the ones who were carrying her, while Clark and Winn took Kara, and Alex was also soon joining them in the cheer.


	2. 2

_Disclaimer_ : I _still_ do **not** own Supergirl, or Superman, or Batman.

 **Blindsided**

Soon, it was time to eat, and Bruce had decided to outdo himself by getting both teams to join together and share the pizza — he was paying for it, of course. They weren't rivals on the field anymore, they were _friends_. Kara was happy, even if Cat didn't believe a word the millionaire said.

"Hey, Cat," Barbara approached her, sitting besides her and she was surprised by how big the table of her team's core had become to make space for Gotham's core team, "do you think Alex might be interested in sharing her training with me?"

"You'll have to ask her," she replied, turning to Carter who was staring at the girl; he was shy around strangers. "But if you're looking for something further, I suggest you don't try."

"Oh! Um," she blushed and shook her head, "thanks but, um, yeah — I like Bruce." Then again, she also liked Dinah, _maybe_.

Cat just smiled and turned to the boy in question, shrugging seeing him being all pal with Clark; was it her, or was James giving the Gotham star a mild glare?

"So, Alex is taken?" It was subtle, yet not subtle.

"That's hard to explain," she considered her words before speaking. "Alex has a crush, but hasn't been able to admit it to the other person."

"Oh . . . ."

"It's no one you know."

"I thought it would be Maxwell Lord," she exclaimed, surprised, earning a laugh.

"Oh no, it was one of the reasons why she had been so eager to leave National City."

The night flew by and soon, they had to leave. Eliza was still unable to leave National City, but it was likely she would actually do so by the time they began college, so she was already searching for real state near campus. The woman had gone back home without even joining the festivities, but she promised to be back.

The end of the night found them walking, with a sleeping Carter on Kara's arms.

Cat took the chance to nudged the brunette their age. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Hmm?" Alex gave her a confused glance before returning her eyes up front. "Who?"

"Astra." She did the right thing to whisper, even if she knew it was likely the aliens were hearing them. She took a hand and draw a heart symbol, smiling softly at the sharp intake. "Relax, I won't say. But I'm sure you should."

"Why?" Alex croaked and she could tell the usual confident girl was having trouble with her crush on the older woman; she couldn't fault her.

"Okay, so maybe not, but I think you could be happy," she tugged the hand and they resumed their pace, "both of you. I'm just guessing though, but you're already," she traced the number eighteen on the palm, "so it shouldn't be that much of a big deal."

"I'm still in high school."

"We're graduating next summer," she teased, still tugging the girl further and unconsciously, lacing their fingers, "winter is here, and we have the last game of the season."

"We can make an all-star team, can't we?"

"Bruce better not think he's taking my spot."

Once they were home, Kara joined her in her room; Astra simply motioned to her ears but otherwise made no comments, giving them both, and Carter, a kiss goodnight. Cat would forever wonder if something happened that night between the two brunettes, but decided she was better off not knowing, that the stupid smile and grin on the girl's face might as well be from enjoying Astra's undivided attention more than anything.

"Cat?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you," Kara whispered, making the other girl smile before falling completely asleep.

The words only made her happy; it was by far, the best day of her life.

* * *

Note: So, did you guys like it? Leave me a review! Favorite! Let me know your thoughts, :3


End file.
